Stu Pickles and the Chocolate Factory (Part 2)
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Now entering the Chocolate Factory.


While waiting to land in franfurt germany, here are some of the songs I didn't include in part 1.

1\. The Candy Man Song

2\. Cheer Up Tommy (Cheer Up Charlie)

3\. Cause I Got A Golden Ticket.

any others i may have missed, let me know, with a review. Sadly Grandpa Lou, had a heart attack, and had to stay back.

.

Anyway, Tommy stared out the window of the plane, board out of his mind, waiting to see his dad. The other kids were being well like a spoiled brat, But not for Tommy.

Tommy tapped on chuckie's shoulder, and asked him how much longer. "I don't know tommy. Maybe another few hours" Chuckie replied stuffing his face with ice cream.

The song Cheer Up Charlie played in his head, as he continued gazing at the clouds. "Huh, this is taking so long" Tommy said. Didi noticed Tommy was upset, and walked over to him. "Tommy is everything alright?" Did asked. Tommy sighed, and told his mom that he didn't know if he was ready to see his dad, since it's been about 10-15 years.

"Oh poor sweetie, It's okay. I'm sure he's okay, just cheer up" Didi said beggining to sing Cheer Up Charlie (Cheer Up Tommy).

Didi- My sweet little boy, your growing up so fast. I'm sure this trip, will be a blast. I know how you are, I was once like you. But you just got to belive. Me and Dil, and your friends, are always with you t'll the end. Cheer up tommy, Your as sweet as pie, your my little boy. There is no need to frown, don't look so down. Be brave, be proud. Shout it out loud. Me and dad, have done wonderful things, like playing your favorite games. With dil and your friends, who'll will be with you ti'll the end. Including me, don't you see. Cheer up tommy. Don't look so gloomy, your as brave as a tiger, and smarter then an owl. Now be brave, be proud. Shout it out loud. My sweet little boy, your growing up so fast. I'm sure this trip, will be... a blast. Just please cheer up, tommy.

Did left back to her seat, as tommy wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Thanks mom, that was beautiful".

.

Franfurt, Germany*

Well they finally made it, and the gang are directed onto a bus, that takes them to a group full of people outside, a factory.

"Oh tommy, I got the goosebumps" Chuckie said. "Don't worry chuckie" Tommy said.

Outside the gate, the gang waited until the clock stroke 10am. (It was 9:59am). Finally the clock stroke 10am, and everybody began cheering as Stu walked out the door, walking to the gate.

Everybody looked at stu, at how slow he walked. Tommy couldn't belive his eyes eaither. Until stu fell and summer salted back up. The crowd began cheering again, and tommy was suprised that he was the same way as before.

"Wonderful, yes thank you. Now will the golden ticket finders step foward please" Stu asked.

Ferlin Dup walks up with his mom*

"Hallo, i'm ferlin dup" he said.

"Well well nice to meet you mr. dup, mrs. dup" Stu said.

Angelica Pickles walks up*

"Hi uncle Stu, it's me angelica" she said.

"Nice to see you again angelica, bro" Stu said.

Caroylne Starr walks up*

"I'm Caroylne Newford Starr, i'm a gum chewer. what kinda of gum do you have?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. pickles, I'm from the car commercail's" Mr. Starr said.

"Well nice to meet you both" Stu said.

"I'm Andrew Tibs. *BANG*", He yelled.

"Ooh, Wonderful to meet you" Stu said, shaking Mr. Tibs hand.

"And misses Tibs" stu also added.

Finally his time came to see his wife and kid.

"Dad" Tommy said in exictment. "Tommy, Didi. Congrats i'm glad your here" Stu said.

"And chuckie" Stu again added. "Is that everyone, yes good, on we go". Stu lead everyone, in the doors to sign the contract and hang there coats.

.

"Everyone hung there coats, as the hands hrabbed them, causing everyone to scream"

"Little suprises around every corner, but nothing dangerous. Don't be alaremd. Now will the children please step up here to sign this contract" Stu asked pulling open a curtin to reval a contract.

Drew Pickles- *Mumbles*

Andrew Tibs- Accidents, what kind of accidents?

Ms. Tibs- I didn't know we had to sign anything.

After everyone signed in, they began going down the cramped room.

"What is this Bro, some kind of funhouse?" Drew asked.

"Why having fun?" Stu replied, walking into the small room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The chocolate room" Stu said, showing the kids, the large room, filled with candies, and lolipops, and a chocolate river.

Everyone was in shock. "Dang dad, you mudt have spent thousands of dollars" Tommy said. "I don't know about this" Chuckie said.

-Pure Imagination-

Stu- Hold your breath, make a wish count to three, Come with me and you'll be. In a world of pure imagination, Take a look, and you'll be into your imagination. Will begin with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation, what you'll see will defy, exclamation. If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view at. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world, there's nothing to it.

Stu let the children eat as much candy, Finished his song, and now onto the 1st kid.

"Mom, look at Ferlin" Tommy said. "Don't worry he can't drink it all" Didi added. Ferlins mom comes in. "Ferlin sweetheart, save some room for later".

Stu noticed and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ferlin fell in the river. Stu was upset and so was Ms. Dup "Don't just stand there do something" Ms. dup yelled. "Help, Police, Murder" Stu said, "He can't swim. Dive in and save him" Ms. dup said.

SStu carefuly and calmy told ms. dup that the suctions got him, and asks his elf's (Episode Mr. Mysterious Friend) to take ms. dup to find Ferlin.

"You terrible man" Ms. dup said in anger.

"Goodbye Ms. Dup, adieu, aufwiedersehn, gesundheit, farewell" Stu said.

.

Ferlin Dup Song*

Elfs- Oompa loompa, doompa dee do, i got a perfect puzzle for you, Oompa loompa doompa dee dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me.

Elf 1- What do you get, when you guzzle down sweats?

Elf 2- Eating as much, as an elephent eats?

Elf 3- What are you at, getting terribly fat?

Elfs- What do you think will come of that?

Elf 4- I don't like the look of it.

Elfs- Oompa loompa doompadee dah. If your not greedy, you will go far, you will live in happiness too. Like the oompa loompa doompadee do.

Elf 3- Doompadee do.

The elves go back inside there hidden home, as they continue on.

"Hey what kind of place you running here, Mr. Pickles?" Mr. Starr asked.

"Uuh, mesdames et messieurs, maitenant, nousallons, faire grand petit, voyage par bateau" Stu said. [French: Ladies and Gentlemen, now we are going on a great little boat trip].

Everybody confused. "huh, what are you talking about bro?" Drew asked.

Stu continued* "Voulez-vous entrer le, Stu-a-tania?". [French: Do you want to come on the, Stu-a-tania?].

The boat comes out of a tunnel gently, floating down the river. "Wow what a boat dad" Tommy complented. "Yeah bro, really nice" Drew also complented.

Drew- That's queit the canoe you got there, bro.

Stu- All i ask is for a tall ship, and a star to sail her by. All aboard everybody.

Drew- Um ladies first, and that means my Pumpkin.

Mr. Starr- If she's a lady, then i'm a vermicious knid.

Drew- You sure this is steady bro?

Stu- with your buoyancy, bro, rest assured

Mrs. Tibs- She's tres joli [French: Very Pretty] . But is she sea worthy. :-(

Stu: Nothing to worry about my dear lady. I take good care of my geusts.

Mr. Starr- yeah you took really good care of that august kid over there, that's for sure.

Stu: Everybody aboard? Your going to.love this, just love it.

The stu-a-tania began moving slowly down the river. Some of the passagers seemed relaxed, and others had a bad feeling.

Especially chuckie. Who was quiet but ate some of the candy. "Oh, Mr. Pickles I think i'm gonna be seasick". Chuckie said, in a sick tone of voice. Stu handed him some raimbow drops, which made him feel better.

Angelica kept complaining on how slow the boat was going, and about 45 seconds, later. Came the tunnel.

"Hang on where we going?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, but i don't like the looks in that tunnel up there, hey Pickles i want off" Mr. Starr said.

(Boat enters the nightmare tunnel)

"Around the world and home again, that's the sailor's way" Stu said.

Part three will include the tunnel*


End file.
